


Bookworm

by ak47stylegirl



Series: FabFiveFeb2020 [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: This was his little happy place, it was a bit old fashion but he enjoyed it...
Series: FabFiveFeb2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631203
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my John fic for @gumnut_logic FabFiveFeb. prompt used 'paper'

Paper was a rare thing to come by these days, the only paper he had seen a lot as a kid was artist paper but even then that was rare. Artists of the modern day mostly did digital art work but there were the odd few that went back to the classics, like his mother and his brother.

Though he knew Virgil always tried not to waste the paper he had, strap pieces of paper he didn’t use went in another art project. Somehow, some way, Virgil would find a way to be sustainable.

The thing that fascinated him about paper wasn’t actually the paper itself but the thing it used to be most known for and was mostly still known for, to this very day…

Old fashioned paper books, people actually used to put words to paper and hold those little worlds in their hands. There was something so very comforting about reading from a physical book as you sit in a corner of the island vila on a stormy night, lost in a fantasy…

He may love technology and all it offered him but he would always love a good old fashioned book…


End file.
